Enjoy the Silence
by Paradise Seeker
Summary: [One Shot] What if that kiss in Darkest Hour never ended? Rated M for obvious reasons


**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everything but the plot and unknown charecters.**

Hey... this is just a random idea. What if that kiss in Darkest Hour never ended?

Heh...

OK, I know this would NEVER EVER HAPPEN. So, don't flame in that respect. This is merely a "what if?" story.

Lyrics are from Enjoy the Silence by Lacuna Coil (originally Depeche Mode.)

* * *

_"Fine." He reached up and cupped my face with his hands. "We don't have to talk."_

_And then he kissed me._

_On the lips._

_Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can't you understand?  
Oh my little girl..._

It took me a moment to realize what he was doing. Jesse was kissing me. _Kissing_ me. This was something I fantasized about during Algebra everyday.

And he was _really_ good, too. So I did what any other normal, red blooded teenage girl would do and kissed him right back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his enclosed around my waist, which felt even better. His embrace seems to give me an eerie sense of peace that I've never felt before.

But as suddenly as it began, it ended abruptly. Jesse was breathing heavily, which I found odd since Jesse doesn't have any. Breath, I mean. Our foreheads were resting against each other.

"_Nombre de Dios_... I should not have done that." He said, to my absolute horror. Am I really that bad of a kisser? I guess my disbelief showed on my face, since he corrected himself quickly. "No, no! The kiss was incredible. I just... I couldn't control myself. I shouldn't have been so forward. I should have at least have asked before..."

He was cut off my me, placing my finger on his mouth.

"I really, really don't want to talk." I said, empasizing the point. Where did this boldness come from, anyway? That kiss was just really incredible. I didn't want him to end it.

No such luck, though. Jesse started pacing, talking to himself in spanish. I rolled my eyes. He could at least rant in English.

"Jesse." I said, trying to get his attention as I sat down on the bed.

He still won't shut up.

"Jesse."

Is this what it's like when he talks to me?

"JESSE!"

Holy crap! Can't the guy take a hint!

"Jesse! I love you."

Jesse stopped pacing.

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

"Did I just say that? I meant... I love your cat Spike!" I tried to save myself, but it clearly wasn't working. He was just staring at me, eyes wide open.

"Oh no..." I muttered, burying my head under my pillow. I can't believe I just said that.

"You... you love me?" He asked incredulously, sitting on the bed.

"Yes..." I said sitting up. "But I'm really trying not to. I know nothing can happen. I mean, your a ghost and I'm not. This is all just so..."

I was cut off my lips being pressed into mine. Jesse's lips, to be more percise.

Shock. Good shock, but shock nevertheless. This meant that Jesse loved me too! He loves me!

I was so giddy I pulled him down on top of me. I didn't even think about what I was doing, and I don't think he was either, since his hand roamed around under my shirt. It felt as if the oxygen level droped, because it was difficult to breathe. But I found it kinda ironic that Jesse was breathing as heavily as me, since he doesn't need to.

But all I could focus on was getting that damn shirt off of him.

_Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable_

He broke off. "Querida, we shouldn't-"

I put my fingers to his lips. "Don't talk."

And he didn't. Jesse's eyes met mine. I knew what he was asking. Was this what I wanted? If we continued, I knew where we would end up. I nodded, and he bent down again, kissing me again.

I don't think Jesse really cared that we were doing what we were doing. I had figured he would be scolding himself. But neither of us cared. We were caught up in the moment, kissing each other with bottled up passion that we were finally opening up.

And I had no regrets when he slowly took off my shirt, gently cupping my breast outside of the bra. My hands did some exploring of they're own, roaming along his bare chest. Jesse expertly kissed my neck, hitting just the right spot. "Jesse..." I whispered hoarsely. Did he know how much pleasure I was getting simply from his lips, and how much it was driving me insane?

Well, apparently he didn't care. Off went the bra, and guess where his lips went. Oh, yes. Smack dab on the boobies.

It took so much self control not to scream right then, and cause the everyone in the house to run in and see me practically having an orgasm, from a pair of invisible lips.

Because, of course, they can't see Jesse pleasuring me oh so well. Because, of course, he's dead.

Oh well. That certainly wasn't stoping us.

Those first ten minutes were like a marathon. We were both naked in no time flat, breathing heavily. We hadn't stop kissing, except for removal of clothing. But now, he was gazing into my eyes tenderly, brushing hair out of my face.

As sweet as that was, I needed to feel his lips again. I pulled him down slowly for a kiss. It was more tender now, than passionate and rushed. I was coming to realize how very skilled Jesse was with his callosed hands. He knew just the right places to touch.

My thigh, for instance. All he had to do was run a hand up my thigh (dangerously close to a certain area), and I could barely contain my giddyness. Then, he'd slowly move up to mywaist, my stomach, my breasts (for a much longer time than the others) and then all the way up to my hair, running his fingers through them.

Well, I felt that I should return the favor. Taking Jesse by surprise, I moved positions, sitting on his lap. I looked down at him. He had a look of shock and, well, excitement. Let me tell ya, that did wonders for my ego. "Queri-" I quickly stoped him by laying a finger on his lips. I quickly leaned down and captured his lips with mine. His arms wrapped around my bare back holding me as tightly as he could.

It was right then that I felt it. A certain something against my leg. Now, I don't have to spell it out for you, do I?

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

Wordlessly, we stopped kissing. He looked into my eyes tenderly, brushing some hair away. We switched positions so he was on top again, but our eyes never left eachothers. His thumb gently traced my bottom lip.

I suddenly felt him gently, well, there. Jesse slowly eased into me, holding me tightly. He moaned in pleasure, and I wish I oculd say the same for myself. I was moaning for a completly different reason. Pain. Even though he was going millimeter by millimeter, it was still hard to get used to his size. But I wasn't about to say anything. If I had, this would probably never happen again.

I held him as tight as I could, as he picked up the pace a little. He rested his forehead on my mine, giving me a quick kiss. Even though it hurt, as I knew it would, I relished in the fact that I was actuallt having sex with my one true love. I felt that something had been missing in my life until now. Now that I knew that Jesse loved me as much as I did, I didn't want the moment to end.

Well, it was kind of uncomfortable. So I sorta did want it to end. I think Jesse caught on, since he stopped, rolling over next to me. I curled up next to him, running my fingers along his impressive six-pack. He traced random shapes on my back. We didn't bother speaking. We didn't dare to shatter the moment. We didn't need to talk. Everthing was already said.

We loved eachother. End of sentence.

_Enjoy the silence...

* * *

_

There you go! Another lemon, even though it's not too perfect.

Review, please!


End file.
